The present application generally relates to a tool for positioning and aligning accouterments, such as insignia, ribbons, and badges, to be affixed on a uniform.
The placement of accouterment on the uniforms of military personnel is defined by regulations. The regulations define where accouterments are to be placed on the uniform and the position and orientation of each accouterment relative to the uniform. In addition, depending on the person, the position and orientation of an accouterment on the person's uniform may vary. For example, officers and enlisted personnel have different requirements defining the position and orientation for the placement of an accouterment on the uniform. Further, male and female personnel have different requirements defining the position and orientation for the placement of an accouterment on the uniform.
One type of accouterment worn on a military uniform is a U.S. insignia. The regulations associated with the U.S. insignia define the type of insignia and the position and orientation of the insignia for male officers, female officers, male enlisted personnel and female enlisted personnel. For example, for male enlisted personnel, the U.S. insignia consists of the block letters “U.S.” in a gold-colored metal, 7/16 inch in height placed on a 1-inch diameter disk also in a gold-colored metal. The U.S. insignia disk is placed on a uniform coat with the bottom of the U.S. insignia disk being 1 inch above the notch, centered on the right collar, with the centerline of the insignia parallel to the inside edge of the lapel.
Complying with the regulations associated with the placement of an accouterment on the uniform can be difficult and time consuming for military personnel because the regulations may not be known and, even if the regulations are known, the physical placement of the accouterment on the uniform in compliance with the regulations can still be problematic because of the difficulty in trying to measure distances on a uniform. If a person does not place an accouterment on his or her uniform in accordance with the regulations, the person may be subject to possible disciplinary action.